1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL device), a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus,
2. Related Art
The application of an organic EL device capable of performing surface emission as a light source for display, a light source for illumination, or a light source for an electrophotographic printer has been attempted. For example, JP-A-2001-189192 and JP-A-2005-222776 disclose a technique of supplying a liquid material including a material for forming an organic layer capable of emitting light to regions surrounded by partition walls (banks) in an organic EL device.
However, when a liquid material including a material for forming an organic layer is coated on a substrate, for example, by a spin coating method with the partition walls being formed so as to surround pixel regions provided on the substrate, the thickness of the organic layer to be formed within the pixel regions may be non-uniform due to, for example, the structure of the partition walls. If the thickness of the organic layer becomes non-uniform, it is likely that the luminance of light emitted from the organic layer becomes non-uniform, which makes it difficult to emit desired light.